Memories, Promises, and Pictures
by Horrornovel14
Summary: Prussia is dead, Germany is heartbroken. All the blonde has left of his albino brother are memories and promises that had died with the older German. But what happens when he finds a note. And a departing gift to him from his dear brother. And more notes? (Sorry for crappy summary and title) T for language.


Germany walked down into his brother's room, curious as to why he hadn't seen the annoying albino all day. Down there he go his answer.

"No!" He screamed as he ran to the limp body that was laying on the ground. His brother couldn't be dead! He just couldn't. Tears seeped out of his eyes as the German held his older brother, "I always thought…..you would live forever…" He started rocking back and forth, holding his brother and sobbing. _Who's going to protect me now…_ He laughed bitterly at the thought and cursed God. _He could have taken anyone! The damn Italian that hates me or anyone else! He didn't have to take mien bruder! He's all I had!_

He choked back a sob and inhaled deeply, standing up. "I guess….I should bury you…" Germany straightened his shirt and sighed, "Later. You deserve a proper funeral…." He was about to leave the room and get a beer when he saw a sheet of white with tiny black scribbles laying on his brother's desk. The younger country picked it up, and started to read.

_I stare down at this sheet that used to be blank, and it sits here on my desk, mocking me. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. Why…..why does this have to happen to me…. I asked to no one, the despair was overwhelming, it consumed me. Ate me alive limb by limb, memory by memory. God, I feel sorry for Roma. We all know this will happen to him as well….. But enough about the Italian, this note is for you bruder._

_We both knew that my time was soon to come. We knew, but we didn't accept. I remember back when I was great and you were a tiny thing I found on the ground. So cute~. I remember how at nights you would get terrified by nightmares and would run crying to me. Ha, I would be sitting doing paperwork and stuff much like what you do now when you'd run up to me sobbing. I'd then pick you up out of the doorway and set you on my lap. Then you would tell me about the nightmare and ask to stay with me. I miss that….the feel of your small, warm, body curled up and shaking with fear as I finish work then carry you back to my room because if I didn't you'd automatically wake back up with tears._

_Back then you were so clingy and teary. It was annoying at times, but no matter how irritated I got, I grew to love you so deeply. I have always been proud of you. It may not have seemed that way, but I was! Every time the Trio and I would hang out I would go on and on about you and all your achievements. Even if they were as small as learning a new word, haha! I was pathetic! But that didn't matter. Never mattered. I knew that as long as you were mine, I would be happy with whatever._

_As time wore on and you grew, I knew that one day I'd leave and you'd take over my kingdom. Because of this I developed that self-centered standoffish attitude that you—and everyone else—had grown to know, and honestly hate. I know you hated it because even I did. I used it though, to distance me from all of you. I didn't want any of you to cry over me. But since I'm writing this to you I guess I did want you to cry… I'm selfish I guess. Wanting my poor brother to cry over my death… but I guess you don't have to if you don't want to. It's you that feels what you feel._

_Anyway, as you grew older and stronger, so did my love and pride for you. Then the day came when I was sent to Russia…. I did it for you. I'm sorry I had to go, but it was me or you and no way in hell would I let them take you to the damn fucker's place. Things happened over there, I don't want to specify though. You shouldn't feel guilty bruder. It was my decision and my responsibility, no one else's. Don't go and beat yourself up like I know you did when you received the notes and videos. And when you saw me when I finally came home. Everything that happened was my fault. Remember that._

_When I came home, you had changed, for better or worse I didn't know. I think it was for worse though. You were always off working. You had paperwork and people to deal with. You had no use for me. I was always a burden to you. Don't act like I wasn't, I knew I was. I was useless and couldn't do anything. I wanted to help though! So badly that it hurt! But I couldn't, I had no power anymore. And no land._

_As time wore on I knew I was getting weaker. That I was slowly dying. I knew it wouldn't be much longer. Maybe three years if I were lucky. I knew for so long…the pain of knowing was tearing me apart. I was terrified. I'd wake up in the night almost screaming from terrors that I had when we were asleep. Guess that's what it was like with you when you were younger, I'd always think. Except this time, I didn't have anyone to sooth me and care for me. You were always busy with your paperwork and I had to fool you into thinking everything was alright. I didn't want you frightened by seeing me like that._

_I knew by then that sleep was pointless, so what I did was preoccupied myself with a project, this letter. And another thing which I have hidden under my bed. It's for you. I hope you like it. It was hard gathering everything when most was destroyed. But I managed! Ha! I found everything I thought was lost, good thing I had what I needed cuz I'm like a damn sentimental old man. Please like it bruder….._

_This paragraph will be my last. My time is coming. I'll be dead by sunrise. But that's okay. I led a long and eventful life—the best parts were being with you bruder. I know I was never the kind loving type person, but as a dying man's request I ask you to always remember me. I don't want to be some forgotten piece of history like others. I want to be remembered. So please, don't forget your big bruder. Also don't be sad that I am gone, I'll still be with you! In your memories and heart that is….. (Although I could haunt you, haha!). And Germany, Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich immer, Deutschland. _

_Your Awesome Bruder,_

_Preußen_

By the end of the letter Germany was in tears once again. _I should have been there for him…I should've! _He then remembered the "gift" Prussia had told about in his letter. Puzzled, yet also eager to see what it was, the German scrambled over to his brother's bed and looked under it. The only thing there was a small simple white box.

Germany grabbed the box and pulled it out questionably. He saw on the top a simple note written in his brother's slanted, messy handwriting:

_Zu Meinem Lieben Ludwig._

_Mit Liebe, Gilbert._

He gently took the letter and placed it with the other. Then he gingerly took the lid off of the box, and looked down at a large, thick, book. The cover was made of a beautiful black leather and inscribed—in his brother's handwriting—was the word:

_Ged__ä__chtnis_

"Memories….." He whispered the English version of the word written breathlessly. Then he took out the book and turned to the first page. It was an old painting of the two of them, Prussia young and wearing that signature grin, and him a small child with a carefree face. The picture was worn down and burned on the edges. Germany smiled sadly as he remembered that day.

"…_But bruder! I want to go with you!" He had sobbed and grabbed onto the hem of his brother's coat. "I won't be a burden! I promise! Please! Lemme go with you!"_

_The elder one had chuckled and ruffled the young one's hair, "Not this time. But don't worry. Some day soon you will be big and strong enough to come with. Until then I need you to stay here and watch over my kingdom for me. Okay?"_

"_Fine…..but take this!" He held up the miniature portrait. He grinned, "So you'll remember that it's better here than there. And that if you don't come home you have someone who's gonna hurt you!"_

_His brother laughed his wonderful laugh at that and took the painting, tucking it inside his long coat and knelt down so he was eye to eye with his brother, "No matter what, I'll always come back."_

Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes and he fought to keep them back. "You did...Just like you promised." A small, sad, smile crept over his face and he turned the page. By the second to last page he was laughing and crying. The sadness that had captured him was lifting into a cloud of memories. Good memories. He turned to the final page, slightly saddened that this was the last in the photo album. Then he saw the picture.

It was of the two of them again, they were embracing each other. Germany let out a small gasp, "How the hell did you get a photo of this!?" The day this was secretly taken always stands out in the blonde's mind.

_It was night. The blonde German was standing stiffly in the distance, watching the cursed wall that had split him in half. It's coming down…It's finally coming down….. he thought, his insides filling with joy. Then the fear struck. How does he know his brother's even alive….He was with the damn Russian for what seemed like eternity. Anything could have happened to him. And those "souvenirs…."_

_Germany started to fiddle with his fingers like he usually does when nervous and agitated. Then he heard a crash, looking up and seeing the wall crumble his heart flew with joy. His people were finally reunited! They all hugged and laughed and cried. We were one again and right now nothing would get between us in this beautiful, yet fleeting, moment of peace, unity, and love. He watched as people from the East side flowed over into his, searching for friends and family that they have long since been denied._

_Growing impatient the young blonde raced out closer to the wall, eagerly searching for the familiar head of white that he missed so much he felt as if his chest would explode. Two hours later with still no sign of his brother, Germany sat down on a bench and buried his head in his hands. "Guess you lied bruder…..you didn't come back…" The usually strong, silent man then started to sob. He was never going to see the albino again, and it tore his heart into a million pieces._

"_Ludwig? Ludwig where are you!?" A weak voice called. A weak, familiar voice. Germany's head shot up and he rose excitedly._

"_Gilbert! Gil is that you!?" He saw a flash of white and ran to it. Soon he was in his brother's arms once again. Germany choked back a sob of relief as he held his older brother tighter, "Thank God you're okay. I though I had lost you…"_

_Prussia laughed hoarsely, "As if I'd die that easily! Besides. I made a promise and I'm not about to let some damn Russian keep me from it."_

_Germany laughed brightly, something he seldom did these days, and held his brother at arms width to examine him. The albino was paler than last time, which seemed impossible but was true. He was also thin like a twig and covered in gashes and bruises that were untreated. His clothes were rags and he seemed less….himself. As if what happened over there would leave a scar that Germany couldn't treat and heal. A scar that would follow him everywhere._

"_C'mon. Let's go home. And let me treat you're wounds and get you food. You look terrible! And feel too light for your own good!"_

_The made the Prussian laugh again, only to wince and hold his side, "Alright. Fine. I could go for something besides vodka anyway."_

_Germany gave his brother another worried look, then grabbed his hand and led him back to the house._

He looked down at the picture, "How the hell did this…" He trailed off as he spotted yet another folded piece of paper. "Another note….." He opened the letter.

_Bet you're wondering how I got that last picture, eh West~. Well, I had met a fellow German on the East side. He was separated from his brother as well! I asked him if we ever got over if he could take a picture of me and you together because he was a photographer. I didn't care when, I told him 'when you feel the moment is right, snap the picture.' Pretty corny huh~! I got a good picture though, and that's all I cared about! I guess I had too much free time though….I hid a bunch of notes around the house~. Twenty total not counting the ones in here that you obviously have already found~! Really, I had waaayyy too much time on my hands…oh well~ I spent it to make your life lighter and I wouldn't change anything! I hope you have a good life, Take care of Germany or I'll have to come down and kick your ass, kesese~!_

_~Gilbert~_

Germany smiled, "Okay bruder…..I'll search for your damn notes. But all twenty better be good and not pointless or I'll die just to kill you again." He stood up and gathered the notes and the photo album, and he could have sworn he heard that annoying yet wonderful laugh of his brother's.

_Translations:_

_Ich Liebe Dich: I love you._

_Ich liebe dich immer, Deutschland: I love you always, Germany._

_Zu Meinem Lieben Ludwig: To my dear Ludwig_

_Mit Liebe, Gilbert: With love, Gilbert_

_A/N: So usually my works are dark and scarring, but this one was the total opposite. I admit I was shocked! But it came out good I think~. Please gimme your opinion as well! I feed off of reviews! Wow…..that sounded slightly psychotic…..anyway! I'm also considering writing a fanfic about the twenty letters and they're affect on Germany and the memories they remind him off, what do you think? Anyway, Have a good day—or night—and thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
